Drugs
Drugs Bojack : A strong-smelling drug that was accurately but a little unimaginatively named. Once smoked the user gains plus 4 to strength checks while smoking but must make a DC 20 CON save or their brain and tongue swell giving them -5 to their INT score (Min 4) and an inability to speak clearly and a temper. The effects last while they smoke and 3D6 minutes after. Feydust: A soft white powder that, in the right light, shines with soft blues and red. The powder tastes like burnt ozone, which makes it evident that it needs to be snorted. Use causes bonuses to IQ based tasks but also makes its user seek it out more and more for increasingly trivial tasks. Halfling Weed: Most often dried, chopped, and smoked. It causes extreme emotions to abate and induces near euphoric mellow-ness and, occasionally, a user will experience mild hallucinations. Side effects include increased appetite and red, puffy Blue sand: A substance similar to fine sand found at the beach, only that it’s deep blue colored. Consumed through the nose. One to five doses (depending on Wis or Con modifier) are enough to develop an addiction. Early effects (one to three weeks): Enhanced perception, athletics & acrobatics Following the deterioration of body and mind: First (after four weeks of constant consumption): One exhaustion stack per three days without a dose. Second (after six weeks): Negative modifiers (-2) on all attributes and disadvantages on all skills. Third (after 8 weeks): Death.Dream Flake: Thin slivers of a dried, black fungus. When placed between cheek and gum, it induces hallucinations and euphoria. When smoked, the user enters an extremely vivid waking dream, which can last for hours. Extended use blackens the teeth and makes ‘bad trips’ more common. Addictive. Blue sand: A substance similar to fine sand found at the beach, only that it’s deep blue colored. Consumed through the nose. One to five doses (depending on Wis or Con modifier) are enough to develop an addiction. Early effects (one to three weeks): Enhanced perception, athletics & acrobatics Following the deterioration of body and mind: First (after four weeks of constant consumption): One exhaustion stack per three days without a dose. Second (after six weeks): Negative modifiers (-2) on all attributes and disadvantages on all skills. Third (after 8 weeks): Death. Dream Flake: Thin slivers of a dried, black fungus. When placed between cheek and gum, it induces hallucinations and euphoria. When smoked, the user enters an extremely vivid waking dream, which can last for hours. Extended use blackens the teeth and make ‘bad trips’ more common. Addictive Sundrop: a bright yellow/orange liquid, naturally incandescent, as if it was a liquefied ray of sunshine (henceforth the name). Originally used as a magically synthesized antidepressant, Sundrop when consumed tricks the user into believing that they are happy, as it quite literally gives them ‘warm feelings’. Over usage may leave the user feeling withered between uses, as their dependency has rendered them unable to produce dopamine and serotonin. Over time users also commonly begin to build tolerances to Sundrop, requiring greater quantities to be consumed to maintain the effect. Overdosing on Sundrop causes feverish conditions, as the drug radiates through the users' veins, ultimately burning